Chess, Nargles, and a Hat
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: "It was quite a lovely speech about how Dumbledore's hat was the right shade of forest green and that you wish you had it for yourself. I was rather impressed." George put his face in his hands. For CandyKiller's  "Shut up! I was drunk!" Challenge


Aching pains all down his back. That was the first thing George felt when he woke up and tried to move. Somehow he had slept on the floor, and instead of a pillow his head was resting on a chessboard. He was pretty sure that a pawn had hit him in the head. He slowly sat up, which getting up was a mistake itself. He head pounded thunderously. How drunk was he last night? He tried to remember what had happened. He had been at the Three Broomsticks with… who was… Luna! He sat straight up a bit too quickly and looked around his apartment. He fears were calmed when he saw the blonde girl sound asleep on his couch. He watched her chest rise and fall for a few minutes while he let his headache calm down a bit. George looked around the room trying to make sense of what had happened. His coat was lying in front of the door and Luna's was hung up. A glass with what looked like water was knocked over and was dipping off the table. George noticed that he had a sock on his left foot and a shoe, without a sock, on his left. He couldn't make sense of any of it. Hopefully Luna could tell him what had happened.

While George had been examining the room the blonde girl had stirred and woken up. Half-asleep Luna couldn't help but smile as the redheaded boy looked at his feet very confused.

"You kept going on about Nargles last night." George jumped at the sound of Luna's voice. He hadn't even realized that she was up.

"I did?" Luna nodded.

"You got quite a lot of the facts right. But, I think Madame Rosemerta would have thrown you out if you said anything else about Nargles. You kept insisting that they were 'infecting her brain.'"

"Please don not tell me those were my exact words…"

"No, it was more like, Rosie! They're all over your pretty head! The Nargless… They get you!" Luna smiled while George groaned in disbelief.

"I was wasted last night…" Luna got up off of the couch and sat down next to George.

"Why do you think I stayed here last night? I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

"I am never going to be allowed back in the Three Broomsticks."

"You going on about Nargles wasn't nearly as bad as on the way home. You decided to talk about-"

"Oh dear lord…"

"Dumbledore's hat." George's jaw dropped as he stared at Luna in shocked. "It was quite a lovely speech about how Dumbledore's hat was the right shade of forest green and that you wish you had it for yourself. I was rather impressed." George put his face in his hands. He was embarrassed as all get out.

"I'm not leaving my apartment for a month. After all that…" Luna chuckled to herself.

"Be glad that only I saw the worst." George looked at the girl with his eyes wide. He couldn't imagine what worse things he could have said or did. Clearly he and Luna didn't sleep together, both of them were fully clothed this morning.

"I don't want to ask but…"

"You want to know?" George slowly nodded, waiting for the worst. "When we got back her you insisted on playing Wizard's Chess."

"That's it? I-" Luna put a finger to George's lips. She then pointed to the glass of water that was spilled over.

"I poured you that glass. You thought you were missing a chess piece and that it was in there. When you couldn't find it you moved to your sock. That's why you have a sock and a shoe on opposite feet. Then you got mad when you couldn't find it and you threw your coat up against the door yelling 'Screw you, you bastard knight. I can live without you!' Then you…" Luna paused as if wondering whether to tell George.

"What did I do?"

"You kissed me… You held my face and kissed me full on the lips."

"Shit… You… Oh shit, you have a boyfriend…"

"Truth be told, I had more fun last night then I've ever had with Rolf." Luna gave a shy smile at George. He leaned over and kissed Luna, but this time Luna returned the kiss. When they pulled away, Luna's smile had grown even bigger.

"So is there anything else I should know?"

"When you finally passed out you mumbled about Nargles in your sleep." George groaned again and Luan let out a big laugh.

"Please Luna, don't tell any of my brothers or Ginny. I will die of embarrassment."

"I promise." Luna gave George a big smile, which didn't make George believe her.

"Are you sure you're Luna Lovegood? Because you're sounding a bit like me." Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe we're spending too much time together. I believe I mentioned Dumbledore's hat once." George grabbed Luna around the waist causing her to shriek. He pulled her on his lap and kissed her nose.

"Shut up Luna. I was drunk."

**First, I must say that I'm sorry if Luna seems a bit OOC towards the end. I wasn't sure how to "Lunafy it" so I left it the way it was. This is for CandyKiller's "Shut up! I was drunk!" Challenge. My three prompts were Dumbledore's hat, nargles, and Wizard's Chess. The hat kind of threw me off. How was I supposed to write about Dumbledore's hat? But I think it turned out fine.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
